


The Adventures of Gackt and Hyde: The Adventure of The Silver Screen

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Hyde knew that every time he went out with Gackt he would end up in trouble with his wife. Even so, he couldn't resist the temptation.





	The Adventures of Gackt and Hyde: The Adventure of The Silver Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Well this story is really showing its age, I considered altering things but left it as it was. Entirely written for comedic purposes.

            “Megumi, do you mind if I go out tonight?” Hyde asked his wife that morning.

            “Who with?” Megumi asked. She didn’t seem upset just curious, which Hyde took as a good sign.

            “Gackt. He wants to go to the cinema with me because we haven’t seen each other in ages.” Hyde explained.

            “Sure,” Megumi agreed. Hyde deserved a night out. He had been working so hard recently and when he wasn’t working he spent most of his time with her or their son. “What are you seeing?”

            “I don’t know yet,” Hyde lied. “We’re going to decide when we get there.”

            “Well just don’t get in trouble,” Megumi warned. “I remember what happened the last time you two went out together.”

            “That was Gackt’s fault,” Hyde complained. “I told him not to but he didn’t listen.”

            “I believe you,” Megumi said giving her husband a quick kiss. “Just don’t let him drag you into trouble again.”

            “I’ll try.” Hyde promised. He was again lying, one of the things he liked most about Gackt was the trouble he caused.

            “And don’t get drunk. I’m not coming to collect you and I’ll be mad if you don’t come home tonight.” Megumi added.

            “Yes mother.” Hyde mocked. Megumi glared at him annoyed. But she couldn’t be mad at Hyde for the long. The pitiful look he gave her just melted her heart.

 

            Hyde arrived outside the cinema just on time. He didn’t want to get there early because then his fans would cause a scene seeing him wait outside. Gackt arrived only seconds later and the two quickly slipped in the cinema, waving at their fans and in Hyde’s case smiling. This was a special cinema where only celebrities were allowed to attend. If the staff didn’t know who you were and you couldn’t name something that made you famous, like writing a book, you weren’t allowed in. You weren’t allowed to ask for autographs or anything like that. It was a place where celebrities got treated like normal people and that is what Gackt and Hyde liked most about the place.

            “I can’t believe they’re already up to the fourth Harry Potter,” Hyde happily exclaimed. “But it feels like forever.”

            “Yeah. I’m already on my second copy of the earlier DVD’s,” Gackt commented. “I watched them so much the DVD’s broke.”

            “How can you watch something so much?” Hyde asked. It always amazed him just how many times Gackt could watch his favourite films.

            “I just do,” Gackt announced. “I’ll buy the tickets, you get whatever snacks you want.”

            “You want anything?” Hyde asked.

            “Just water.” Gackt answered as he went to buy the tickets.

 

            “I got you some popcorn too,” Hyde said his arms loaded with sweets and snacks. “I know you don’t like sweet things so I got salted for you. But I hate salted so I had to get the sugar variety too.”

            “Thank you,” Gackt politely said as Hyde handed him his water and popcorn. “You’re going to get fat.” He commented, noticing the amount of food Hyde was carrying. “Who are you, Yu~ki?” He added, noticing just how much chocolate Hyde was carrying.

            “Everyone likes chocolate,” Hyde answered. “Except you.”

            “Whatever. Yu~ki.” Gackt said as he headed towards the screen that Harry Potter was showing.

           

            “You’re watching Harry Potter?” The man checking the tickets asked.

            “Yeah, it’s the greatest film ever!” Gackt announced. “Well after Jurassic Park and Moon Child off course.”

            “He made me.” Hyde lied. The truth was he was embarrassed to admit he was a Harry Potter fan. Gackt had only found out by accident…

 

Previously…

            It was during the filming of Moon Child. Hyde had gone up to his room after filming and had a shower. It was really hot here and the shower had really helped. He didn’t want to leave his air-conditioned hotel room so he had put on one of his favourite DVD’s. Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. He had put the “Do not disturb” sign on his door and settled down to watch the film.

            Half an hour into the film, Gackt had barged into his room wanting to go out for the night with him. Hyde had been shocked at the interruption and had slammed the standby button on the remote. Gackt had thought he was watching porn from his reaction and guilty expression. Hyde had no choice but to admit he was watching Harry Potter. Much to his surprise Gackt loved the film too.

 

            “Yeah I forced him.” Gackt admitted. Part of the agreement was that he would tell people this so Hyde would come to the cinema instead of waiting for the DVD.

            “I feel sorry for you,” The man announced. “Being forced to watch a children’s film like this.”

            “Yeah.” Hyde said, not meaning it and he and Gackt entered the room. As most children didn’t go to the cinema at 9:30 on a Tuesday evening most of the seats were empty.

            “Where are we sitting?” Hyde asked and Gackt shrugged and sat down right in the middle of the cinema in the perfect spot. He put his water and popcorn on the seat beside him. Hyde sat besides him and placed all his sweets and stuff on the seat on the other side. They were a little early and no one else was in the room.

            “No, I don’t want to go to university!” Gackt shouted at an advert, throwing a handful of popcorn at the screen.

            “Gackt!” Hyde cried.

            “It’s asked me twice already!” Gackt complained.

            “Because there’s only about 4 adverts in a circle.” Hyde commented. Gackt knew this, he’d been to the cinema enough

            “No, I will not advertise on this screen!” Gackt shouted as the next advert came up. This was accompanied with another handful of popcorn aimed at the screen.

            “I can advertise my belongings to thieves if I want to!” Hyde shouted joining in. Gackt waited for the popcorn but there was none so he threw some of his own instead.

            “Orange is a stupid provider!” Gackt shouted at the next advert, throwing two handfuls of popcorn.

            “Get Virgin!” Hyde added. “It’s cheaper!” Gackt laughed and smiled at Hyde. Hyde was always so much fun. Sure he complained but he always joined in. Unlike his other friends who just complained and told him off.

            “I said I didn’t want to go to university!” Gackt shouted as the first advert came back on and another volley of popcorn was aimed at the screen. Hyde reached into his popcorn and ate some. It was a little stale so Hyde picked up a handful for the next advert.

            “No! People just throw popcorn at them!” Gackt called as the advert telling people to advertise came up. This was followed by two handfuls of popcorn. One from Gackt and another from Hyde.

            “We better stop, someone has come in.” Hyde warned as Gackt was preparing for the next advert. Gackt turned around and watched a couple sit on the back row. They just started making out and Gackt shrugged. They obviously weren’t here to see the film. Even so, he decided to behave for a bit and stopped throwing popcorn. They were joined by two more people. One who was obviously a geek, the other was dressed up as Harry Potter. A few teenagers entered the room and that was it.

            The film trailers started up and Gackt was relieved he was no longer being told to protect his valuables from thieves. What was the point of an I-Pod or Mobile Phone anyway, if you couldn’t use them in public? Besides he’d just beat up anyone who tried to mug him.

            Hyde was more relieved that he was no longer being told to switch to Orange. He liked Virgin. Virgin were a good company, why change? However when the Orange advert came on with Darth Vader he laughed. He’d seen it before but it was funny. It ended with “Don’t let a mobile phone ruin your movie.” And both Gackt and Hyde remembered they had left their phones on. Hyde winced at the loud noise his phone insisted on making as he turned it off. Gackt however seemed to be dialling a number.

            “Who are you calling?” Hyde asked.

            “Shhh,” Gackt replied then into the phone. “Hello is that Dominos Pizza?”

            Hyde listened in and could here the voice on the other end agree that this was in fact Dominos Pizza.

            “I was wondering what you sold.” Gackt said completely serious. Hyde tried not to laugh.

            “We sell pizzas,” Said the man on the phone. “We also sell drinks and various starters and desserts.”

            “Do you sell Pizza?” Gackt asked.

            “Yes, we sell pizza.” The man confirmed.

            “Does your pizza have cheese on it?” Gackt asked.

            “Yes, it has cheese.”

            “Does it have tomato?” Gackt asked again.

            “Yes, it has tomato.” The man agreed.

            “On the pizza?” Gackt asked.

            “Yes, on the pizza.” Said the man getting annoyed.

            “So, you sell pizza then?” Gackt asked and Hyde covered his mouth with his hand trying desperately not to laugh.

            “Yes, we sell pizza.” Announced the man.

            “That’s good,” Gackt commented. “Can I order some food.”

            “Yes. What would you like?” the man asked.

            “Can I have fish and chips?” Gackt asked.

            “We don’t see fish and chips here.” Announced the man.

            “But you just said you did!” Gackt exclaimed in mock annoyance.

            “No, we said we sold pizza.” The man replied confused.

            “You said fish and chips.” Gackt argued.

            “I’m sorry your going to have to turn your phone off. Another customer is complaining.” Said a cinema worker. Gackt didn’t hear what the pizza guy said.

            “Fine.” Gackt agreed hanging up his phone and Hyde laughed.

            “Shut up, I want to watch the film!” Cried the man dressed up as Harry Potter.

            “It’s just the adverts!” Gackt shouted back.

            “So? I want to watch them!” Cried Harry Potter Man.

            “Whatever!” Gackt called back. He waited for the man to turn away before throwing a handful of popcorn at Harry Potter Man. The man glared but couldn’t prove Gackt had anything to do with it.

 

            Gackt started fidgeting as the adverts continued. This was so boring. He’s already seen that film fifteen times, he didn’t need to watch the advert. And why were they now advertising Harry Potter in the screen in which Harry Potter was showing? Eventually the film started and Gackt settled down. However Hermione appeared on the screen. Both Gackt and Hyde hated her, so two handfuls of popcorn were thrown at the screen. This was repeated every time Hermione decided to open her mouth and they soon ran out of popcorn.

            “Boo!” Gackt and Hyde shouted instead.

            “Shut Up!” Shouted Harry Potter Man.

            “Harry,” Began Hermione on the screen.

            “Boo!” Shouted Gackt and Hyde.

            “Shut up!” Shouted Harry Potter Man and half the people in the cinema.

            “Boo!” Shouted Gackt and Hyde again the next time Hermione spoke.

            “Will you shut up!” Cried Harry Potter Man. Hermione spoke again but Gackt wasn’t ready for it having just taken a sip of water.

            “Boo!” Hyde shouted on his own.

            “Shut up, or I’m getting you kicked out!” Shouted Harry Potter Man. Gackt and Hyde decided to be silent, they didn’t want to be kicked out of Harry Potter.

            “Boo!” shouted the teenagers when Ron decided to speak. Gackt glared at them.

            “We like Ron!” Gackt called.

            “We don’t! He’s gay with Harry!” Shouted the teenage boys.

            “That’s why I like him!” Gackt shouted back.

            “That’s it!” Shouted Harry Potter Man, getting up to get security.

 

            “I can’t believe we got kicked out of Harry Potter.” Hyde winged as they were back in the cinema lobby.

            “I’ve been kicked out of all four Harry Potter films now!” Gackt proudly announced.

            “I can’t believe he told on us!” Hyde complained. “We were only having fun!”

            “Yeah we were!” Gackt agreed. “Stupid man!”

            “So, what shall we do now?” Hyde asked.

            “Want to get drunk?” Gackt asked.

            “Sure, why not?” Hyde agreed forgetting his promise to Megumi.

 

            “How was the film?” Megumi asked as Hyde returned home. “Wait are you drunk!”

            “I drunk not!” Hyde replied. Megumi glared.

            “Tell me you didn’t drive.” Megumi worried.

            “No. Taxi man drive. Taxi man nice.” Hyde announced, collapsing on the floor. Megumi glared. 

            “I’m not helping you to bed. You can sleep there tonight.” She announced, as she went back to bed. Hyde didn’t care, he was already asleep.

 

            “Why am I on the floor?” Hyde wondered waking up with a terrible hangover the next morning. He sighed. “Gackt is a terrible influence on me, maybe I should avoid him for a while?” Hyde thought. “Nah. I’d never have any fun then! Though I doubt I’ll be allowed out for a while!”


End file.
